


Lance's Sissy Adventures (And other various smut fics)

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Play, Bondage, Chastity Device, Cock Bondage, Cock Cages, Diapers, Forced Ageplay, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Smut, sissification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This work contains some heavy fetish stuff. Dont like it? Dont read it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains some heavy fetish stuff. Dont like it? Dont read it.

Lance woke up to complete darkness. He figured he should get up for training, seeing as how it probably started soon. However, when he tried to move, he found that he couldn’t. His arms, legs, and torso had been strapped to his bed, and all of his clothes, aside from his boxers had been removed from his body. Wait, Lance wasn’t even in his bed. He wasn’t even in his own room!

 

If Lance wasn’t freaking out before, he definitely was now. He took note of the features of the room he was in, there were several items scattered around the room that he couldn’t make out due to the darkness. He was lying on what appeared to be a mat on a table in the corner of the room. All of a sudden, the door opened and Allura had walked into his room. She proceeded to turn on the lights and walk toward where he was on the table.

 

“Oh, good! You’re awake,” she said.

 

“Allura? Where am I? And why am I strapped to a table,” he asked in a panic.

 

“Shh, It’s okay. Don’t worry about a thing, baby girl,” she cooed. Allura brought her hand up to stoke Lance’s face in an attempt to calm him.

 

“Baby girl?!? Allura, what’s going on? Where is everyone else?”

 

“Like I said, baby, Don’t worry about a thing. We’ll take _very_ good care of you from now on.”

 

“Let me out of here, Allura! You’re scaring me, here! This isn’t funny!”

 

“Shh, baby. I’ll be right back, and then we’ll take good care of you.”

 

When she left the room, Lance began to squirm in an attempt to get out of his restraints; but they held strong. After five minutes of struggling, he gave up. When he settled down, he began to notice the various items scattered around the room. There were stuffed animals of various kinds. Baby toys all around him.

 

_What the hell is going on?!?!?_

 

Not long after, Allura came back, with the rest of his team following close behind. All of them confidently walked toward the table where Lance was restrained. Pidge was the first to speak.

 

“Aww, look at the little cutie. This is gonna be so much fun!”

 

“Guys? Let me go! What are you doing?!?” Lance was again starting to freak out at Pidge’s words.

 

“Look at the fussy baby,” Keith said. “I think he wants his paci.”

_Paci? No way. What do they think they’re doing._

 

“I think you’re right, Keith,” Hunk responded. He then reached under the table and brought out a pink pacifier with straps on both sides.

 

“Who wants to do the honors?”

 

“Oh, dibs,” Shiro said. He took the pacifier from Hunk and brought it up to Lance’s mouth. Lance turned his head away from Shiro, but he was grabbed by the chin and brought to look Shiro directly in the eyes.

 

“Behave, baby. Do you want to get spanked,” he asked Lance. Spanked? Shiro couldn’t be serious. However, the tone Shiro used made Lance think otherwise. He shook his head and Shiro released him.

 

“Good, baby. Such a smart little baby you are! Now open up. Lance did as he was told and the paci was placed into his mouth and promptly secured behind his head. Lance had never been more humiliated in his life. Hunk was the next to speak up.

 

“I think the baby should be changed now, guys. What do you think?”

 

“Why it’s a lovely idea,” Allura said, a bright smile appearing on her face. “Pidge, can you get his mittens on him?”

 

“Sure thing, Princess,” Pidge responded with eagerness.

 

“I’ll get his little booties, Allura,” Shiro added.

 

“Excellent,” she said

 

Lance wanted to protest while they secured the pink booties and mittens around his hands and feet, but the straps around his limbs made resistance impossible. All he could do is lay there until they were finished.

 

“Alright,” Allura said. “Let’s get you all nice and ready for your diapie, baby.” Diapie? They wouldn’t put him in diapers! Would they? They had already gone this far, why stop now, Lance thought.

 

“Should we leave you two be,” Shiro asked.

 

“Yes, please,” Allura said. Allura waited until the team left before she spoke again.

 

“Let’s get you all ready, baby girl.”

Lance was crying as Allura pulled off his boxers. He felt so humiliated.

 

“Aww, look at your little clitty. Let’s get this all taken care of. Before we get you all padded up, we need to empty this little thing of all of its sissy cream, don’t we? Yes we do!”

 

What Allura did next surprised him. She started stroking his cock, getting it up to full hardness. Allura then reached toward the ceiling and pulled something down from it. It was a clear, hollow tube with a smaller tube at the tip that led back to the ceiling.

 

“This will help baby get all of those yucky stickies out of you, okay? Just let it do its job. You’ll enjoy this, baby.” Allura then slicked up his cock with lube that she had retrieved from under the changing table and slipped the tube around his achingly hard penis. She flipped a switch and the tube suctioned around him and began sucking.

 

Lance was now moaning around his pacifier and jerking around in his restraints.

 

“Mhhh..mhh.. Ngh.. MHHHHHHH..” Lance came into the tube with one final loud moan. “HMMMMMMMM!!!!” The cum was sucked up the tube and into the ceiling.

 

“Good baby, making nice stickies for Mommy. That’s a good girl. So good for Mommy. I’m going to leave you here now so that the milker can get all of your yucky sissy juices out, okay, baby girl? I’ll be back tomorrow morning, baby.”

 

Lance could only moan desperately in response. He wanted the sucking to stop. It hurt so bad and he was too overstimulated. Allura left a few seconds later, leaving Lance in his pleasure and pain filled prison. Soon enough, he came again and the cum was again suckd up the tube.

 

\----------

 

Come morning, Lance didn’t know how many times he came. He had passed out after his seventh orgasm of the night. The machine was still sucking away, milking him of all his fluids.

 

“hmm..mmmmm..hMMM…. MMMMPH!!” Lance came yet again. He was too milked. He just wanted out. He would do anything to be let out.

 

As if seeking to answer his silent prayer, Allura and the team walked into his room.

 

“Look at the good girl,” Allura cooed. “I bet you made so many cummies, didn’t you? Let's get this thing off of that little clitty of yours.”

 

Lance let out a noticeable sigh at the removal of the milking tube from his penis. He was still hard though from the machine, and the team took notice of this.

 

“I think he has one more left in him,” Pidge said. “Who wants to take care of it?”

 

“I think I will,” Hunk said with a smile. “Hey, baby. Let's get this last bit of sissy cream out of ya, whaddaya say?” Lance was quick to try to squirm away from Hunk’s encroaching hand.

 

“Shh, it’s okay, baby. Let me help you, it’ll feel so good to get it out.” He started stroking Lance slowly, letting Lance bask in the pleasure. “That’s it, baby, get it out.” Lance wanted to be disgusted by the fact that his best friend was jerking him off, but it felt so, so good.

 

Hunk started stroking faster and faster and Lance's moans got louder and louder. He came again, his whole body spasming. But no cum spurted out, because he had none left to give. The milker took it all out of him. Lance wept silently all the while, his dick growing soft as he lay there.

 

“Okay, baby, let's get you changed now,” Keith said. He reached down under the table and brought out a very thick adult diaper and set it down with some cream and powder. He adjusted the restraints around Lance’s legs and torso to allow his some room.

 

“Lift your butt up for Daddy, baby girl, c’mon.” And he did. Keith slipped the diaper under him and Lance put his bottom down on it.

 

“What a smart girl, isn’t she?” Keith’s question was met with a chorus of murmured agreement. He then proceeded to apply the cream and powder to Lance’s crotch.

 

“One last thing, baby girl.” Keith once again reached under the changing station and brought out a few items that were blocked from Lance’s vision. After a few seconds, Lance felt a slicked up item prod at his ass; his eyes widened.

 

Using the extra mobility he was granted, Lance started thrashing around, as it to resist in some way. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want a plug up his ass.

 

“Shiro! Hold him down, would you?”

 

“On it, bud.”

 

When Shiro finally had Lance under control, Keith slipped the butt plug into his waiting ass. His face contorted in displeasure. Shiro noticed this an was quick to comfort him.

 

“Hey, baby. It’s okay, you’ll get used to it after a while. It'll feel good. You’re okay, baby girl, your Mommies and Daddies will take good care of you.” He leaned down to kiss Lance on the forehead. This brought the restrained teen a small bit of relief and comfort.

 

That feeling soon vanished as the second item was brought into Lance’s view. It was a small pink plastic cock cage with a tiny hole at the tip. He started crying again at the sight of it.

 

Again, Shiro was quick to try to comfort Lance.

 

“Calm down, baby, this will stop you from making any more cummies while you’re in your padding, okay? This is all for your own good, whether you like it or not.”

 

“Aww, my poor baby girl is crying. Does he want his Mommy,” Allura asked. She walked over to Lance and started stroking his face affectionately. He leaned into the touch and the slight comfort it brought him while the cage was locked around him.

 

Lance wanted to speak out; to ask them why they were doing this. But the paci in his mouth made that quite impossible. So all he could do was cry while Allura rubbed his face.

 

A moment later, Keith spoke up.

 

“All done, baby.” Lance lifted his head to see the results of Keith’s work. His feet were still encased in the pink booties, but now, his crotch was encased in a very thick, white diaper with little rainbows on the front. Keith stood there and smiled at him, patting the front of his padding softly.

 

“He’s so cute,” Pidge said. “I’ll handle the feeding now, guys.”

 

Right, food. Lance Hadn’t eaten in a whole day at this point. Pidge reached into a bag that she had carried in with her and took out a bottle full of a light blue drink that Lance had no idea what it was.

 

“This has all the vitamins and nutrients that you need in it, baby,” she said. “You won,t need to make any stinkies when you drink these. That will make changing time so much easier with your little pussy plug, won’t it, baby. They'll make you feel good, baby. Drink up now.” Wait, were they actually expecting Lance to use these diapers? They couldn’t be. He simply wouldn’t. He could hold it it, couldn’t he?

 

A few seconds later, The paci was unstrapped from Lance’s head. He wanted to protest this whole situation, but he was too hungry to do so. Pidge put the bottle in his mouth and he started sucking. The drink was sweet and tasted like strawberries. He closed his eyes and kept sucking until the bottle was empty, perfectly content to lay there and submit.

 

“Does the little sissy want another bottle?” Lance nodded at the question. Only a few seconds later was another bottle placed in his mouth and he was once again sucking the sweet liquid from the tip.

 

“That’s a good little sissy girl. All quiet and drinking her milkies. Such a good girl,” She cooed at Lance. After the second bottle, Lance drifted off to sleep while listening to Pidge whispering her calming yet degrading words at him. He vaguely noticed a low hissing sound and the front his diaper becoming wetter and wetter. As he drifted off, he couldn't help but think that this felt right, like he belonged there, locked in a cock cage with a plug up his hole. Maybe it was something in the drink. Whatever it was, it felt good to use his diapies... his thick, soft, warm...diapies...

 

**_END CHAPTER 1_ ** ****

 


	2. Ch 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changes made to ch 1

Lance woke up cuddled into Hunk’s side. He was wearing a baby blue onesie with little mittens enveloping his hands in a snug warmth and little stars littering his attire. He’d also been wearing a very large diaper that prevented his thighs from touching.

Lance had been in his little space the day before, having been stressed out from the near constant missions they had been going on. The one thing the cuban boy had noticed was that his team, minus Coran, was lying around a nest of blankets and pillows in the lounge area. He’d decided that, since no one else was awake, that he would fall back asleep for a while. Listening to the heartbeat of his longtime friend, his eyes slowly fluttered shut into a restful slumber.  
He’d had a very pleasant dream about the princess and him, as it would turn out, and woke up with a small smile on his face and a raging hard on in his padding.

“Hey, buddy,” Hunk said, his arms wrapped around Lance. “Having a good nap there?”  
Hunk had probably figured out what had been going on in Lance’s dream at this point. Despite the thickness of the diaper, it was still fairly obvious that Lance was hard.

“Want some help there, baby?” He reached down to gently start rubbing the front of Lance’s diaper, eliciting small moans from the boy.

“H-hunk, St-ahh~!” He’d managed to rub Lance just the right way. It was at this point that the others had woken up, hearing the moans.

“Ahh,” Pidge spoke. “Is the little baby happy to be in his diapies?” She couldn’t stop herself from giggling at Lance’s situation.

He’s tried to squirm out of Hunk’s hold, but Hunk had pulled Lance into his lap and held his arms behind his back. Lance couldn’t move away, and the whole team could see how hard he was in his little attire.

“Does anyone wanna finish the little boy off and show him just how much he needs his diapies?”

“Hunk, please, I’m not in my littlespace anymore. I don’t need them. Please, let me go.” He tried to break free once more, but Hunk’s hold was too strong.

At this point, Shiro had grabbed his legs and Pidge and Allura had crawled over to his sides, looking on at the show that was about to begin. Keith had made his way over as well and straddled the blue paladin’s lap.

“I think we’ve heard enough fussing from you, little guy.” He grabbed Lance’s chin and forced an over-sized pacifier into his mouth, and securing it with a velcro strap.  
Lance was crying now, He didn’t want this, but his teammates were hellbent on making him embarrassed and humiliated. Keith began rubbing him once again, the moans slowly picking back up.  
Allura grabbed his face, turning him to look her in the eyes. She was smirking at him devilishly.

“Are you a good baby boy for us,” She asked. “Are you gonna make nice stickies in your diapies?”

“Mmmmmmph! MMMMMMMMM! HMMMMMPH!” Lance was still thrashing around to the best of his ability, not wanting to ruin the experience of being a little every now and again. Allura had leaned over and pecked him on the forehead, in a mocking attempt to comfort him.

“C’mon Lancey, just admit it.” This was Keith “little boys like you need your diapers. All you do is make little accidents all over the place, just like you’re about to do.” He picked up the pace of the rubbing, as to try to prove his point.  
He was so close, everyone could tell, his moans were getting louder and his movements more erratic. He couldn’t hold back anymore. Lance shot his load into his diaper with one final moan, Keith rubbing him through all the while.

“See,” Hunk said. “You really do need these diapies. You’d have gotten your big boy cream everywhere if you didn’t have them.”

“Well then,” Pidge said. “It’s a good thing we emptied him of all that yucky big boy stuff. Little boys like him aren’t supposed to be making messes like that.”

“You know,” Shiro said, finally speaking for the first time since their fun started. “I think I have just the thing to stop him from making any more yucky stickies like that. Hold him here, I’ll be right back.”

Pidge took the opportunity to run Lance once more, knowing he would be oversensitive from the stimulation. Shiro returned a minute later, carrying a box with something Lance couldn’t see in it.

“Get him on the changing mat,” Shiro ordered.

And so Lance was dragged onto a changing mat and promptly held down by Hunk and Keith. He was shaking after the experience he’d just had. Shiro pulled a pink plastic cock cage from the box, and Lance freaked out, jerking around as hard as he could and trying to yell at them to stop through his paci gag. Hunk and Keith had managed to stop his movements. Allura had unzipped his clothes and untaped his diaper, smirking in satisfaction at the white, sticky mess inside.

“Look at this mess,” She said. “This just proves that a little baby like you needs your nice, thick diapers.”

“Okay, baby,” Shiro said. “I’m gonna lock you up now. No more stickies for you, baby.”

‘No, please stop’ Lance wanted to say, but the pacifier in his mouth prevented any words from coming out.  
He could do nothing as shiro bent down and slipped the cage around him, and securing it with a little padlock.

“Okay, lets get him in another diaper, guys,” Shiro said, satisfied with his work.  
Lance wanted to say he was surprised by this, but he wasn’t. They laid out the general ground rules for his new life in a diaper and cage. He was to remain in this for as long as they said, including training and missions. He was to wear whatever his “Parents” and “Siblings” picked out for him. He was to go to them whenever he needed a change, and maybe they would oblige his request.

He’s been going out of the castle less and less lately, though, after Matt was brought on board. He took over flying Blue when Lance was deemed too little. Blue still communicated with Lance through their bond, however, so Lance wasn’t too upset. He’d rather come to like his new life; never having to worry about food, being taken care of with free changes and naps. Sometimes he would even get to touch himself if the others thought he was a good boy. He also got to touch them too, which he enjoyed. He didn’t even remember why he was so upset in the first place. And he really didn’t care.


End file.
